


Highway To Hell

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Constantine, Drunken night, Hightway to Hell song, Hurt/Comfort, John Constantine’s Bullshit, Light Angst, M/M, Newcastle Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: John gets too drunk on a night out with Nanaue and lets out a few emotions.
Relationships: King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Highway To Hell

“I think you had a little too much to drink, John.” Nanaue said.

“Bah.” John waved clumsily through the air. “I’m as sober as a judge.” Nanaue scoffed in amusement. “No really.” 

“Sure.” 

“Ah watch me.” John said. He stood up from the bar and turned. He started watching away, eying the jukebox across the room, before he tripped over his own feet. He stumbled straight into a table, thankfully empty, and groaned. 

Nanaue stood up. His head felt fuzzy as he did so. The few glasses of whiskey he had downed gave him a warm buzz, but he still could walk towards John who was now kneeling before that table. In a fluid motion, he swept John up and threw him over his shoulder. John let out a grunt from where he hung down his back. 

“Where we going?” John asked over the opening beats of a song. Someone must’ve fed a quarter into the jukebox after all. 

“Home.” 

“Oh.” John said. Nanaue held out the vague hope that John would let him haul him out quietly. But then, the jukebox picked up. 

“Highway to Hell! Highway to Hell!” The jukebox blared before he stepped out the dim bar into the streetlight lit night. Then, it was John repeating the lyrics. 

“I’m on that Highway to Hell!” John said in a warbled tone from behind Nanaue. And, he kept repeating that line. Nanaue was fine with it at first but after the tenth time? 

“John, just sing the rest of the song already.” Nanaue sighed. 

“Don’t remember the rest, love. Just...highway to Hell. I’m on that Highway to Hell!” John sang. Nanaue could practically hear the shit eating grin on his face. 

Nanaue sighed. He hated when John got this drunk. 

But at least, Nanaue could see John’s apartment building now. He walked to it and stomped up the stairs when John fell quiet. Nanaue was grateful for it. He was able to seek out John’s door, unlock it, and bring him inside. 

That’s when John let out a laugh, bitter and lacking his usual mirth. The laugh sent a cold chill through Nanaue. 

“It’s just ironic, isn’t it?” John asked as Nanaue made his way to John’s bedroom. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m going straight down when I die. Down to Lucy and all his cronies I threw back down there. Guess they’ll be happy to get a piece of me for eternity.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Oh, I do, love. I do.” He said soberly. Nanaue walked to John’s bed and set him down. John’s face was twisted into a chilling haunted look. Nanaue wanted to ask, to understand, but given John’s work, it was something terrible. 

“Is that why you wanted to go drinking?” Nanaue asked instead. The nod he got in response explained it. 

“Getting trashed usually helps. Not today though.” 

John dropped onto his back in defeat. Nanaue watched him stare up at the ceiling, strangely quiet and reserved. A part of Nanaue wanted to comfort him, but another thought it might be better to leave John to his thoughts. But yet, another part knew exactly what kind of crap John could get himself into when left to his own devices-

John retched his head up and patted the empty space on his bed. “You gonna just stand there, Nan?” 

Nanaue was not. There wasn’t enough space on John’s single bed though, so Nanaue lifted John once more. John, more than used to this, waited patiently for Nanaue to situate himself before being put down on Nanaue’s chest. John gladly turned and buried his face in Nanaue’s chest, his arms doing their best to wrap around Nanaue’s broad form. 

Nanaue chuckled at him and buried his fingers into John’s blond hair. It felt strange but nice to Nanaue as he brushed through the strands. John, meanwhile, let out a pleasant sigh that warmed his chest. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve probably done enough to earn my spot in hell as well.” Nanaue said. 

Truth be told, he never really thought much about religion. Hell, between his own origins and the menagerie of deities John claimed to have dealt with, he isn’t sure what he should believe. However, he was aware of the presence of Hell, the general rules that landed you there, and how he’s broken every one of them multiple times over. 

He wasn’t too worried about it though given that any demon that wanted him would have to deal with his shark god of a father. 

And John, too, if how his grip tightened was anything to go by. Nanaue ran his hand down from John’s head to his back and rubbed it. 

“Don’t say that, love. The devil doesn’t deserve you.” John said airily. 

Nanaue scoffed. “I’m not a saint.” 

“Not saying you are. Doesn’t mean you deserve Hell.” 

“You don’t either.” 

John hummed noncommittally. Nanaue knew John probably didn’t agree, but Nanaue wasn’t in the mood to argue. So, he let John drift off to sleep, stroking up and down his back until he drifted off as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!


End file.
